


you are the daydream in my eyes

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [56]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy<br/>( Love You So Much Better - The Hush Sound )</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the daydream in my eyes

Mike laid back on the patch of carpet under the window, one arm folded up under his head, the other resting on Kevin's scalp, toying with his curls as Kevin used Mike's stomach as a pillow for his nap. "Kev?" he murmured. There was no response but deep, even breathing. Kevin had come off tour exhausted, and the late Spring sunshine pouring through the glass seemed custom-made to warm your bones and send you off to sleep. He checked once more to be sure. "You awake?"

No cheeky response. Mike took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about these words for a while now, could feel them pressing against his ribs like music wanting to get out. "I love you."

Kevin sighed in his sleep and rolled to lay his cheek on Mike's belly. "Love you too," he slurred, more asleep than awake. Mike stroked his hair until they both drifted off back to sleep in the sunshine.


End file.
